WB Kids Girlz: Monmouth
is a fantasy comic book series featuring characters from WB Kids, as well as the first one to be targeted for female audiences. Synopsis In an alternative universe, the WB Kids Girls reside in a girls-only town in the middle of a desert called Monmouth, including two best friends. Characters Main *'Alexis Dolis '(Alexis Doll) - an adventurous teen girl who is the most loved citizen, as she has helped almost a lot of people, but can be selfish with jewels at times. Her favorite food from the desert is prickly pear. *'Claire Ghostium '(Claire the Ghost) - a ghost girl who is Alexis's best friend. She helps Alexis and assists her for everything. Supporting *'Nessie the Ice Keeper' (Nessie) - a loch ness monster who guards the ice. It was soon revealed that she gets ice from a hidden icy world she discovered when first opened business. *'Arica: The Ruler of Monmouth' (Arica Monster) - A velociraptor-like cryptid who rules Monmouth. She is one of the only female citizens to wear a top that has sleeves (a gown in her case). *'Eric Endermonth' (Eric McEdderson) - a boy who is Africa's news guy, usually telling what events is going on. He and Mothman are the only boys allowed on Monmouth. *'Mothman TBD' (Mothman) - TBD *'Halie Seila' (Halie Seymour) - a teen girl who TBD. *'The Paintas,' consisting of: **'Ashton Painta' (Ashton Paintders) - TBD. **'Hannah Painta' (Hannah Paintders) - TBD. Her favorite food is revealed to be Corn Bread. ** *'Collin' (Collin the Speedy Boy) - a boy who wears a travelling gown. He helps Alexis and Claire stopping Peppy and his gang from stealing their stuff. *'Charlotte the Wanderer' (Charlotte Painex) - a witch who was kicked out of Monmouth and is now out for revenge. Later redeems after figuring out she was framed by Madame Sal in the end of the same issue, being accepted back to the town. She takes Sal's position of head of law after her defeat. *'The Frostbite Croc' (The Croc) - a crocodile who is in charge of the ice world, also appearing to be an archer. Starting off as an antagonist of his debut issue, he later had a change of heart after Nessie, Claire and Alexis saved his realm, and became Nessie's boyfriend. *'TBD '(Unikitty) - A hybrid cat who's a therapist *'Sheriff Ben '(Ben 10) - a sheriff who TBD. Antagonists *'The Edsters', consisting of: **'Eddy' - a mischevious con artist who is the leader of the brothers, as well as the oldest. He usually comes up with plans to vandalize Monmouth as their revenge for banning boys. **'Ed' - a boy who is the strongest, while also the dumbest. He is the mid-age brother. **'Edd "Double D"' - a smart kid. He is the youngest. *'Peppy the Bandit King' (Peppy Lion) - the self-claimed king of the Bandits. He is a far more comedic villain and mostly a selfish one. **'Zane' (Zane) - a Face Paint who is Peppy's best friend, as well as his trust-worthy teammate. **'Outlaw Jack '(Samurai Jack) - a man who is the smartest. Although scolds Peppy at times, he still does his demands. He obtains his beard. **'Demencia' (Demencia) - the only female in Peppy's gang and is pretty insane in general. *'Madame Sal' (Dr. Sal) - a former trusted member of the Monmouth who once lead the law until Claire discovers that she is corrupt, now living in a corrupt town she is a mayor in. She is one of the only female characters to wear pants. *'Billy the Kid' (Billy) - a evil kid who TBD. Issues #''The Spicy Fruit'' - TBD. #''The Alexis and The Bandit King'' - TBD. Possible television adaption Gallery Alexis desert.png|Alexis Dolis Claire desert.png|Claire Ghostium Ashton Paintders (Desert).png|Ashton Painta Frostbite Croc.png|Frostbite Croc. Halie Seymour (Desert).png|Halie Seila Hannah Paintders (desert).png|Hannah Painta Trivia *Claire can actually talk in this comic. In addition, she doesn't have black eyes and her tree hair unlike in the cartoon. *This comic is basically a boys vs. girls comic, although there are some boy allies and some girl antagonists. *This comic contains desert fruits, both real life and fictional. This will also feature both real and fictional desert animals. **Also, the corn is actually the Monmouth's answer to wheat. *Billy is more smarter and less idiotic in this comic. *This is one of the few comics without main antagonists. *Out of all of the Girlz entries so far, this is the most popular. *''Mobs'' is the only licensed franchise to appear. *This is one of the comics where The Mystic Woods characters don't appear in. *The fact that the Monmouth citizens use animals as employing animals is a reference to The Flintstones. *In this comic, the Eds are brothers. **Also, in this comic, Double D is referred as Edd. Category:WB Kids Girlz Category:WB Kids Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Comics Category:Archtive Partners Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas